Harry Potter and the Spirit Detective
by Puppy and Kitten
Summary: Voldemort's back and Koenma doesn't know what to do. He revives Dumbledore and sends Yusuke and the others to Hogwarts to help Harry. YYHHP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did we wouldn't we be writing fanfiction. Enjoy

Prologue

"KOENMA! KOENMA! **KOENMA!**" Botan yelled as she charged into his office. " We have a problem!"

"What is it now Botan? I am a little busy with the paperwork from the Wizarding world in England!" Koenma said as he sat at his desk arms crossed, bullying George.

Botan arrived at his door gasping for breath with a tall shadow behind her. "I just came from England. It's horrible! Look what's happened." Botan pulled the shadow into the light to reveal an old man dressed in robes, wearing half-moon spectacles. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. He was working on finding Tom Riddle-baka, also known as Lord Voldemort. A double agent murdered poor Albus-san. Riddle has eluded the SDF for almost 17 years now. Albus-san and his prodigy Harry Potter-san have made more headway on the Riddle case in the last 6 years than Reiki has made since Riddle-baka eluded Hinageshi-kohai."

"We have found two of Riddle's accomplices in our search for him" Dumbledore spoke softly as he stared at the teenage version of the reaper and the prince of the spirit world.

"Yes, well who were those people you were able to apprehend so I can know how to punish them." said Koenma thinking that no punishment he could give to the two troublemakers could be as bad as the spankings he receives from his father, Enma-dono

"Their names are Crabbe and Goyle." stated Dumbledore.

"Thank you ." Koenma said.

" But Koenma, What are we going do about Riddle-baka?" asked Botan frantically.

"Call in Yusuke-kun! Tell him we have a special mission for him that, we need to interrupt his vacation in demon world for him to do it. Call in the others while you are at it, I think he will need all the help he can get."

Dictionary

Reiki – Spirit World

Ningenki – Human World

Maiki – Demon World

Youki – Demon

Ningen – Human

San – formal way to address person means Mr., Miss., Ms., Mrs., etcc.

Kun – informal way to address boys (or men) said between friends

Chan – informal way to address girls (or women) said between friends

Kohai – used to address underclassmen or new person at workplace

Sempai – used to address upperclassmen or senior or superior at workplace

Sama – used to address someone very high class like a lord

Dono – used to address royalty

Baka- idiot

Do you want us to continue?


	2. The mission

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except for Kitten's personal library.

"Alright, what is it you want me to fix now, you overgrown toddler?" the demon lord of Raizen's land said as he walked into Koenma's office.

"I didn't break anything, you punk!" yelled Koenma. In a calmer voice the prince of Reiki continued. "I have an assignment for you, Yusuke-san."

"An assignment? I thought I was fired as spirit detective," declared Yusuke looking glad to not be apart of the spirit world anymore.

"You still are." Koenma stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, then what do you want me to do since you need a spirit detective." said Yusuke.

"Well I am going to give you your old job back, but only for this one mission" said Koenma.

"Oh yeah that is just what I wanted to do after the tournament, go and do a mission for you. Not to mention I was showing Kayko the territory that we will own after we get married."Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Oh I didn't realize you and Kayko-san were that serious."

"We are, sir." A girl with short brown hair said coming into the room to stand behind Yusuke.

" Oh Kayko-chan, I didn't realize you were here. I thought Yusuke-kun would have taken you back to Ningenki." Boton said cheerfully.

"And when exactly did I have enough time, Botan-chan? You dragged me away from the idiot brigade straight into here." It was obvious that Yusuke was pissed. "So what exactly does the 'Great and Mighty Ruler of Reiki' need from me?" An angry and sarcastic Yusuke was not a pretty sight.

"I will take her back while you get Heie-kun and Kurama-kun. I promise she will have a safe return." Botan said, trying to pacify the angry ex-detective.

"Ok then. I guess I could do the mission if it is ok with Kayko."

"Oooohhhh how sweet, I guess you have to ask Kayko-san to do everything, Yusuke-sama." Koenma said laughing.

"SHUT UP! All right forget it. I am not doing the mission! That is unless you beg for me to do the mission, when I mean beg that means on you hands and knees, you have to beg toward Kayko for me to go on the mission."

The prince of Reiko got out of his chair, walked over to the embarrassed Kayko, got down on his hand and knees, and said "Please let Yusuke-sama go on the mission. Please Kay-"

"Oh wait, I forgot to mention, you have to do it in your toddler form." Yusuke said loving the fact that he was the one throwing his power over the now toddler of a prince.

"Please Kayko-san! Please let Yusuke-sama go on the mission. He will never have to do another mission again, I promise"

"Well I guess, how long will he be gone."

"He will be gone for eleven months."

"Ok."

"Thank you. Thank you." Koenma said as he arose back in his teenage form. "Ok now to tell you the mission. The mission is in England at a school called Hogwarts of-"

"Oh, I get to go on a long trip and spend it in a school. That sounds like fun. And to top things off I get to go to a place called Hogwarts. What in the worlds is Hogwarts, some sort of school for nurses to remove warts?"

" Well if you let me finish what I was going to say then you wouldn't have to ask any ridiculous questions, now would you." Now it was Koenma's turn to get irritated.

"Alright." Yusuke said before muttering a word that sounded like "Jr."

"The school is called Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait let me get this straight, you want me to go to this school of loonies."

"They are not loonies, Yusuke-kun," said Boton as she gave him a reprimanding look.

"Well anyways," said Koenma annoyed by the constant insulting of Yusuke.

Dumbledore walks back in with Jorge, the blue ogre that Koenma likes to pick on that is his personal servant.

"I can see that we have the man for the job, Mr. Koenma." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes, I was just briefing Yusuke-sama on the mission. Do you wish to tell him of who he will be tracking down, Albus-san."

"Well I will tell him who he is after and you can tell him why he is after him, after all you are the one over the spirit world."

"Hey in case you didn't know I am still in this room, alive." Yusuke blurted out in regards to being ignored.

"The one you will be going to catch is a person by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. His alias name is Lord Voldemort."

AN: We know that Koenma would probably not use –sama to refer to Yusuke but this is set after the Maiki tournament so now Yusuke is a Demon King. By the way this is slightly AU in references to the political system of Maiki.

Maiki political system:

The Maiki is separated into 7 layers I think. This is explained in the Sensui saga. For this fic we will stick with the seven layers. The winner of the tournament gets complete control of the bottom layer. The other six layers are split up into 3 parts. Each part is given back to the 3 Lords. These lords and their top advisors make up the council that helps the king. The 3 lords cannot be replaced no matter who is the king of Maiki. Only the lords can replace their personal advisors. Each lord may choose how his or her successor may be chosen. The 3 lords are as the following: Yusuke Urameshi called Riazen in Maiki, Yomi, Mokuro

In regards to the laws of the 3 lands under the lords, which consist of 2 layers each, the authority is similar to the United States. There are Federal laws in this case the laws of the "High King" of Maiki and there are state laws, which come form the lords. Yusuke has the top 2 layers of Maiki. This is so his lands will act as a buffer between the demons and the barrier.

Dictionary

Reiki – Spirit World

Ningenki – Human World

Maiki – Demon World

Youki – Demon

Ningen – Human

San – formal way to address person means Mr., Miss., Ms., Mrs., etc.

Kun – informal way to address boys (or men) said between friends

Chan – informal way to address girls (or women) said between friends

Kohai – used to address underclassmen or new person at workplace

Sempai – used to address upperclassmen or senior or superior at workplace

Sama – used to address someone very high class like a lord

Dono – used to address royalty

Baka- idiot


	3. Bringing the Team Back Together

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

------------

"So I will get to fight a fellow lord," said Yusuke "it has been a while."

"This is no ordinary lord, he is the most powerful, dark wizard in the magical world." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Oh the most powerful something is what I am greatest at fighting." Said Yusuke proudly.

"Well you can't fight Voldemort with fists, you have to fight him with wands."

"What! I have to fight someone with a stick!"

"It is a wand, Urameshi-sama!" Koenma yelled," for once in your many lives, use that thick head of yours to remember what it is called. Otherwise you will blow your cover."

"Ok, I will call the stupid stick a wand."

"Now I need for you to go back to demon world-," Koenma started giving Yusuke his orders.

"But you just made me come from there!"

"I know but I need you to go and get Heie-san and then go to Genkai-sama's temple and get Kurama-san."

"Yes, sir!" said Yusuke with a smirk on his face. He loved watching Koenma turn red when Yusuke used that tone of voice.

"Hey yusuke, wait up." Said Boton catching up with him.

"What is it Boton?" answered Yusuke.

"Take this. It is a communication mirror. It is so we can contact each other between the worlds."

"Ok Boton." as the teenager turned on his heel and left the office before Koenma could make his displeasure at the punk's attitude known in an ear-splitting way.

Koenma sighed as his office door closed after Yusuke. He turned his attention to the two female occupants of the room. "Now would be a good time to take Kayko-san back to Ningenki and pick up Kuwabara-san, if you would Botan." The ageless prince of Reiki was rather worn out after dealing with Yusuke and was pleased when the girls left without a fuss.

"Albus-san we need a way for my team to enter your school. With the entire ex-detective team and Botan there will be at least five people going to your school. We have no ready-made way to get them there. We could fudge some records from your Ministry of Magic however; this will not help us get all the information that we will need. So I have an idea. How will you like to have a second chance at life?" Koenma ended his mini speech and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Koenma?" The former Headmaster of Hogwarts was genuinely curious as to what the prince of the dead was offering.

"We need as much information as we can get. My people can get rid of Voldemort easily. Or they could if it were not for the prophecy and sheer number of followers that Riddle has. They have been too involved with Reiki to ignore the prophecy. I cannot put any of my people in the Order of the Phoenix without causing suspicion. I would like to bring you back to life. You can claim that it was really a simulacrum that was hit by the killing curse. You have been among friends for the last month and a half planning replacements for your staff and trying to come up with a new plan of action. You do have replacements don't you?" Koenma was half talking to the wizard and half thinking out loud.

"I do not have replacements for my staff. The rest of your plan might work though." Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That may actually work to our advantage. Can we put our own people in place of your missing staff? You have two vacancies don't you?"

"Yes, I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a Potions professor." Dumbledore was more than willing to take any extra protection for his precious school that he could get.

"I think Genkai-sama is somewhat known in the Wizarding World. Yusuke-sama may be able to talk her into replacing one of your professors. I will have him choose the other replacement professor. I would like to have two students in each house." Koenma was finally getting the details of his plan worked out.

"I would be delighted to have Master Genkai as the D.A.D.A. professor. Truth be told, I have tried to get her to agree to teach at my school. She always replayed that she was retired when I contacted her." Dumbledore was happy with the thought of getting the famous Auror as a teacher.

"Well I better have Yusuke-sama go and get her while he is getting Kurama-san." Koenma picked up the communication mirror from his desk.

"Ok then" Dumbledore said as he looked at him through his half moon spectacles.

"Yusuke-sama. Yusuke-sama. Come in Yusuke-sama."

"What do you want?" An irritated voice came over the glass. "By the way the mirrors are better than the compacts." Yusuke added as an afterthought.

"I need you to ask Genkai-sama if she will become the D.A.D.A. teacher for us. Tell her it would be a great favor for me and Albus Dumbledore-san." Koenma ignored the comment about the purple compact that he used to make Yusuke carry.

"I guess but you owe me too."

"Fine." As Koenma slam the mirror on his desk nearly breaking the glass.

Meanwhile in Ningenki, Boton had just dropped off Kayko and was on her way to pick up a Kuwabara.

"Hey Boton-chan, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara said confused that the grim reaper was at his doorstep. "Don't tell me it is my time to go, but I haven't got to marry Yukina yet."

"You're not dead. We need you to help Yusuke-kun." Botan grinned at him, happy to see her friend again.

"Oh ok. So I do still get a chance to marry my Yukina." Kuwabara relaxed, now that he knew that Lady Death was not here for his soul. He leaned against the doorframe waiting for Botan to continue.

"Yes you still have a chance to marry Yukina-chan." Botan turned around an summoned her ore. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Are you coming or not?" The tall red head climbed on to the ore and they went to Reiki.

Dictionary

Reiki – Spirit World

Ningenki – Human World

Maiki – Demon World

Youki – Demon

Ningen – Human

San – formal way to address person means Mr., Miss., Ms., Mrs., etc.

Kun – informal way to address boys (or men) said between friends

Chan – informal way to address girls (or women) said between friends

Kohai – used to address underclassmen or new person at workplace

Sempai – used to address upperclassmen or senior or superior at workplace

Sama – used to address someone very high class like a lord

Dono – used to address royalty

Baka- idiot


End file.
